In recent years, for example, liquid crystal display apparatuses are widely used in liquid crystal televisions, monitors, mobile telephones, smartphones, and the like as flat panel displays that are advantageously thin and lightweight compared to conventional cathode ray tubes. In some known examples of such liquid crystal display apparatuses, a liquid crystal panel serving as a display panel incorporates an active matrix substrate on which a plurality of data bus lines (also referred to as signal wires or source wires) and a plurality of gate bus lines (also referred to as scan wires or gate wires) are arranged in a matrix pattern, and pixels are arranged in a matrix pattern as well. The pixels are in the vicinity of intersections between the data bus lines and the gate bus lines, and each pixel includes a switching element, such as a thin-film transistor (TFT), and a pixel electrode connected to the switching element.
For example, as described in the below-listed Patent Document 1, it has been suggested to provide a conventional active matrix substrate with switching elements for inspecting an active region of a liquid crystal display apparatus between connection pads (mounting terminals), which are connectable to a drive IC chip, and inspection wires, and with the drive IC chip in correspondence with a region where the inspection wires are installed.
Furthermore, as described in, for example, the below-listed Patent Document 2, another conventional active matrix substrate has been proposed on which an inspection circuit is arranged between a signal drive circuit and a drive IC in order to inspect a pixel array portion and the signal drive circuit for disconnection and the like.